vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hollow
Inadu, better known as The Hollow (Louisiana Creole: Kre Nan Hun), was a powerful Native American witch that grew even more powerful in death''Voodoo in My Blood, plaguing New Orleans as a spirit. She was summoned forth by Vincent Griffith many years ago and was served loyally by Eva Sinclair, who was corrupted by her influence. She was the main antagonist of the fourth and fifth seasons of . She has since returned, taking advantage of the desperation felt by humans, werewolves, and witches who want to take down the Beast, Marcel Gerard, who ruled over New Orleans. After being freed from her prison, the Hollow sought power created from the sacrifice of five young New Orleans witches, including Adam Folsom and Hope Mikaelson; however, she was unsuccessful in this attempt. The Hollow continued to crave more powerful sacrifices from beings created and tainted by powerful magic, including both Klaus and Marcel. Though she was unsuccessful in this attempt as well, she obtained enough power to physically materialize in the living world, eventually culminating in her resurrection. According to Vincent, the Hollow is much older than the AncestorsHaunter of Ruins'' and is one of "the most powerful witches in all of history".Queen Death Following her original death, she obtained followers to perform her dark deeds. Since her resurrection, her followers claim that she is more powerful than the Ancestors.Phantomesque Due to the death of her body, the Hollow, using her mastery over possession, inhabited Hope Mikaelson until her spirit was divided and separated into Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol. Seven years later, Hope removed the Hollow from their bodies and took her spirit back into her own body. Ultimately her spirit and dark magic afflicted Hope, destroying her from the inside out. She was finally stopped when her spirit and magic was transferred into Klaus and then killed by Elijah. Inadu was a member of the Labonair Family. Early History 500 A.D. Born to a tribe of Native American witches, the Elders bestowed her great power throughout her mother's pregnancy, in hopes of Inadu becoming a symbol of prosperity. However, when she was born, she only craved more power and killed members of her own tribe. Her tribe, fearful of her actions, sought to kill her. Four of the tribe's strongest elders, each, imbued a part of their magic into a mighty ax before having Inadu's own mother kill her with the weapon. In her last moments, she cast a final spell, empowered by her own death, and created the werewolf curse and bound all those present to the full moon. This curse forced them to change into the very beasts that were used to hunt her down. This ultimately began the seven original bloodlines of werewolves with her mother being the first Crescent. 1953 Clusters of violent rituals take place in four different locations over the span of two months. 1992 Similar clusters of violent rituals occurred in a different location than prior years, this time in Algiers, Tremé, the Bayou and Marigny. 2014-2019 During this period of time, several witches, werewolves, and humans became involved with the Hollow, intending to perform sacrificial magic in its name. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, Adam Folsom is spirited away by the Hollow in an abandoned house. In No Quarter, the Hollow is seen as a blue ball of light. The spirit lingers in the old abandoned house from where Adam disappeared. The Hollow's sigil, the , is seen all over the neighborhoods of New Orleans and is reported to both Vincent Griffith and Marcel Gerard by various informants. In Haunter of Ruins, the Hollow works through one of its followers, a Zealot. The Zealot attempts to sacrifice four children in the Hollow's name, informing Vincent that since Vincent was the one who gave it breath, it now needed to "feed." In Keepers of the House, the Hollow uses Hope Mikaelson to deliver a message to Vincent and the Mikaelson family: "The Hollow is coming". Multiple birds then fell from the sky around Hope. With its last follower dead, Will Kinney became the Hollow's new conduit, equipping him with magical powers that could be used against anyone who intended to interfere with its plans. It was seen again when Klaus and Marcel became victims to the Hollow's anchorage spell, which resulted in the Hollow anchoring itself to the Earth through them. This is seemingly confirmed by Hope when she has a dream about her father being infected by the Hollow. After she wakes up from her dream, she fearfully whispers that the Hollow has arrived. In I Hear You Knocking, The Hollow takes the form of both Elijah and Klaus, and taunts Marcel about Davina's death and his seemingly rejection from the family. The Hollow also takes the form of Mikael in order to make Klaus doubt his ability to be a good father to Hope. In Bag of Cobras, Vincent reveals that whenever the Hollow resurfaces there are four killings in four very distinct locations, though he didn't know why. Later, Klaus throws a party in hopes of luring the Hollow's followers to the Compound, so that he can kill them. At the party, Vincent is able to track down the Hollow's High Priest, Dominic, who reveals that the Hollow needs to feed on power and energy. Though the children who were planned to be sacrificed would have made it content, it would prefer the death of someone much older and more powerful - such as an Original Vampire. However, someone as powerful as the Beast, Marcel Gerard, would be enough. Dominic also states the Hollow wants freedom, as being a spirit doesn't allow it full access to its power and intends to be brought back to life. In order to be resurrected, it needs four pieces of its remains, two of which have been found. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, knowing the Ancestors will soon track her down, the Hollow hijacks Sofya's body for a place to hide in. In Voodoo in My Blood, she is still possessing Sofya and seeks out her missing remains in order to be resurrected. At Marcel's, she learns that Alaric is coming to bring one of the pieces and intercepts his arrival, taking the finger bone. Later she attacks Elijah, Marcel and Hayley, and takes the third piece of her remains. Sometime that night she stakes Elijah with a stake wrapped in the enchanted thorns as she prepares for her resurrection. In Queen Death, the Hollow enacts her plan to sacrifice Elijah and resurrect herself. She entraps him a boundary spell and taunts him to stop fighting. Later she makes a deal with Marcel to obtain the last piece of her remains and initiates the spell by placing the bones into a hollowed tree. Before she is able to sacrifice Elijah, Marcel stabs her vessel with a knife laced with Hayley's blood, forcing her out of Sofya. As a spirit, she finishes the spell and kills Elijah, along with his sireline. This magic from their collective deaths is then channeled to successfully perform her sacrificial resurrection spell. She is seen rising from the hollowed tree, reborn in her original body. In Phantomesque, the Hollow, in her original body, began sacrificing her own followers. Confronted by Marcel, she told him that they lived to serve her and, in death, can do the same. She continued to tell him that she would save Sofya, only if he would pledge his loyalty to her. He refused, telling her that he only needed her blood before attacking her. In retaliation, she shoved him off of her and he began to choke on her blood, which appeared to have become acid. She then knocked him unconscious with her telekinesis. Later, in Lafayette Cemetery, she approaches Kol while he was visiting Davina's grave. She bargains with Kol with the promise of resurrecting Davina, though for a price. She slices open her hand, revealing that she had indeed resurrected Davina and the two were linked; forcing Kol to do her bidding if he wanted to keep her safe. In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, she forces Kol's hand and makes him decide between protecting his family and Davina. He chooses Davina and she entrusts him with her Protection Totem that amplified her magic as well as protected her from death. Meanwhile, Freya and Hayley confront her at the LaForge house. The Hollow quickly dispatches the both of them, taking Hayley and injecting her full of wolfsbane, which made her hallucinate Jackson and Elijah. The Hollow also used her powers of illusion to toy with Freya's deepest fear; Keelin dying. With Freya and Hayley occupied, The Hollow prepared a special spell using a knife coated with Hope's blood. Once her Protection Totem was destroyed, her illusions were nullified and she was again confronted by Hayley and Freya. Though she toyed with Hayley by breaking her bones, Freya stabbed her in the throat, leaving her open for Hayley to deal out the killing blow. Little did they know that, once dead, she would successfully possess Hope. .]] In Voodoo Child, the Hollow attempted to permanently possess Hope. Hayley confronted her daughter, though the Hollow knew that she would not harm her. Freya, however, used a sleeping powder to temporarily knock Hope unconscious. However, the Hollow circumvented this by leaving Hope's body, and manifesting her spirit. Eventually, she defeated Freya, followed by Hayley, Sofya, Elijah, and Marcel. While she was dealing with them, Vincent had enough time to begin his entrapment spell using the Sacrificial Magic Instruction Manual. She was almost stopped by Vincent from making the possession permanent, but ultimately she was able to defeat him and possess Hope once again. She then destroyed the book and went to St. Anne's Church, where her followers bowed down to her great magical power. In The Feast of All Sinners, the Hollow, in full control over Hope, continued to display her power to her followers by resurrecting Dominic. Marcel and Sofya arrived at St. Anne's Church and tricked her into forming an alliance. Using sleeping powder and the Cursed Shackles, Marcel whisked Hope's body back to the Mikaelsons. There, Vincent performed a ritual expelling the Hollow from Hope's body, splitting her spirit into four pieces, and sending a piece into Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah. In order to prevent the Hollow from rejoining herself back to full strength, they were warned never to see each other again, staying separated for all time. Season Five In The Kindness of Strangers, while Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah are trapped within a Chambre de Chasse, Hope draws the darkness that is the Hollow back into herself. In The Tale of Two Wolves, the Hollow is siphoned from Hope before she completes her transformation into a werewolf, and is put into Klaus so he can sacrifice himself to save Hope and rid himself of the Hollow. In When The Saints Go Marching In, Klaus, having absorbed the Hollow completely, decided to sacrifice himself to destroy her. With Klaus starting to go mad from the Hollow's influence, Freya temporarily transfers part of the Hollow's darkness into Elijah so that Klaus can keep his sanity and enjoy the remaining time he has left. With Elijah having decided to die alongside his brother, Klaus and Elijah kill each other with a White Oak Stake that Klaus had secretly kept for decades, destroying the Hollow once and for all with Klaus. Personality True to her title as "The Hollow", Inadu, as a mortal or spirit, is ruthless and only cares about gaining more power, and even killed members of her own tribe with a faint smirk at the destruction and death she was causing, showing a sadistic nature. She is shown to be vindictive as she cursed her tribe to become supernatural wolves upon the full moon. She is not biased toward those that she hurts or kills as she is willing to sacrifice any to gain power. Inadu is proficient at influencing and corrupting people by taking what is "dark" inside someone's heart and twisting it against them, regardless of the person's morality, to do her bidding. This was shown particularly shown when the morality of detective Kinney was corrupted into killing innocent people, seemingly without remorse. Physical Appearance While alive, Inadu was an attractive young woman in her late teens. She had light olive skin, dark brown eyes and long wavy black hair that reached well past her shoulders. In her spirit form, the Hollow appears as a bright ball of light, surrounded by a light blue color. As a shadow, it is a black mist in the shape of a presumed human, with claw-like hands and glowing blue eyes. As a shadow, her human form is shrouded in darkness, though has the appearance of a teenage girl. She also has a crescent moon birthmark on her left shoulder, which is opposite of the Labonair Family of the Crescent Wolves. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= The Hollow is the offspring of the union of two powerful Native American witch tribes, who was granted power by her tribal Elders during her mother's pregnancy. Throughout her life, she craved more power, channeling life in all its forms. This was evident even at her birth, where she nearly quenched the flames of the surrounding torches and withered plant-life. This would later became her signature trait. Also, she was able to emit a visible blue aura around her entire body, a unique phenomenon no other witch has demonstrated. As time went on, her power became insatiable and could not be stopped by her tribesmen of witches. This culminated in her magically laying waste to her village, killing its animals and setting it on fire. At the height of her evil, her tribesmen united to defeat her, but she was powerful and skilled enough to telekinetically snap the necks of multiple targets all at once. The tribe's Elders managed to capture her using mystical bindings, however, they realized that even with all their magic, she was too strong; killing her was the only solution. Four of the strongest Elders imbued a part of their magic into an axe that was then used to kill her. It was in this moment that she cast the Werewolf Curse, which was powered by her own death, to fall upon all those that were present that night. This gave rise to the first Werewolves and the werewolf species as a whole. With her resurrection in modern times, she has since regained full control over her magic; as such, she can manipulate plant life, i.e. flowers in proximity to her will wither and die, seemingly, able to turn her blood toxic to Marcel, and to channel telekinesis through a scream, powerful enough to knock out Marcel. While her own resurrection utilized a powerful sacrifice, she was proficient enough to resurrect Davina Claire from the Ancestral Plane, though how remains unknown, and trapped her behind a Bone-Bound Boundary Spell. She then demonstrated to Kol that she linked Davina to her as a fail-safe so that he would not risk Davina's life to harm her. Binding her spells to a totem, she was able to physically manifest illusions of Jackson and then Elijah, so that they were able to physically harm Hayley, like stabbing her in the chest with a knife. |-|Spirit= As a spirit, her dark magic can influence mental faculties making her quite formidable. As such she can create powerful illusions strong enough to make Klaus, the Original Hybrid, believe that he was being staked. She can also convince her victims to do her bidding. As a witch, even in spirit form, she was capable of possessing a host, such as Sofya. Upon her possession, she retained her magic and gains Sofya's abilities as a vampire. As such, she was a foe of great strength and magical prowess. Given her knowledge, she's very proficient in sacrificial magic, evident when she trapped Elijah as she prepared him for her sacrifice. Even after she was expelled from Sofya's body, she succeeded and, with the sacrifice of Elijah and his sireline to empower her resurrection spell, she was made flesh once more in her original form. While possessing Hope, and even in spirit form, she continues to showcase her proficiency over telekinesis, easily subduing the Mikaelsons and Marcel alike: such as impaling Rebekah and Hayley with wood, enough to temporarily kill them both, and snapping Elijah and Marcel's necks. She would later overpower Vincent's salt binding circle as he attempted to banish her spirit. |-|Vampire= While possessing Sofya Voronova, she possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Despite residing in a vampiric body, she retained the ability to use magic. Her vampire abilities, along with magic, made her a formidable opponent as her strength and speed bested both Elijah, an Original, and Marcel, the Beast. After she was expelled from Sofya's body, she subsequently lost these abilities. Weaknesses *'Labonair Bloodline:' The only people that have the power to destroy her are those who are born of her bloodline, i.e. Hayley and Hope. It is shown that Hayley's blood can harm the vessel she possesses as a spirit. In her resurrected form, she was able to utilize it into a spell to make her stronger by possessing Hope. *'Magic:' The Hollow is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft, such as mystical bindings and imbued weaponry. As a spirit, massive amounts of mystical energy, like the collective power of the Ancestors or the sacrifice of an Original Vampire, can seal her spirit away in an unknown dimension. *'Vessel Death:' When the Hollow is fully contained within a single vessel, she is vulnerable to destruction if the vessel dies. When Klaus, after having absorbed the Hollow, is killed by Elijah with the White Oak Stake, the Hollow is destroyed along with him. Followers * † (Inferred by Vincent) * † (Inferred by Vincent) *Richard Xavier Dumas † (Possibly) *Dr. LaForge † (Unwilling; Possessed) *Zealot † *Acolyte † *Four other Acolytes † *Lara † *Will Kinney † *Dominic † (High Priest) *Nathaniel † *Numerous New Orleans Witches † *Lead Acolyte † Appearances The Hollow's appearances in The and who it has turned into to antagonize Klaus and Marcel. The Originals Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' (Spirit form, as blue light) *''No Quarter'' (Spirit form, as a ball of blue light) *''Haunter of Ruins'' (Followers, Spirit form as blue light (Flashback) and as a ball of blue light) *''Keepers of the House'' (Followers, Spirit form as blue Light) *''I Hear You Knocking'' (Spirit form, as a ball of blue light and shadow) *''Bag of Cobras (Remains) *High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' (Spirit form, as a shadow and possessing Sofya) *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (Flashback/possessing Sofya) *''Queen Death'' (Possessing Sofya, Spirit form, as a ball of blue light and shadow, Resurrected) *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' (Death; Possessing Hope) *''Voodoo Child'' (Possessing Hope; Spirit Form) *''The Feast of All Sinners'' (Possessing Hope; Spirit form as blue light) Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''The Kindness of Strangers'' (Spirit form as blue light) *''We Have Not Long To Love'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' (Spirit form as blue light) *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' (Spiritual Death) Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Illusions The Hollow has been portrayed by additional actors. It consists of: *Azel James as Dying Man (I Hear You Knocking) *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (I Hear You Knocking and When The Saints Go Marching In) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (I Hear You Knocking and A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (I Hear You Knocking) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (I Hear You Knocking) *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner (A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken) *Christina Moses as Keelin (A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken) Possessions *Taylor Cole as Sofya Voronova (High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Voodoo in My Blood and Queen Death) *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson (A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Voodoo Child, and The Feast of All Sinners) Name *'Inadu' comes from Native American origin, mean "snake" in Cherokee. It is a reference to her strange connection to snakes.http://www.ctc.volant.org/cherokee/Mirror/cohanna_s.htm Trivia *The Hollow has similar traits with the first Immortal, Silas. **Both have strong telepathic abilities, able to enter the minds of others, appearing as whoever it wishes, and can create life-like illusions; both of which made Klaus think he was being stabbed with a White Oak Stake while using the form of someone he knows. **Both have a cult of followers that worship them. Seemingly, Silas' cult was all destroyed or became inactive whereas the Hollow's followers are great in number. *The Hollow shares some similarities to both Qetsiyah and Esther: **All three have been called "one of the most powerful witches in history". **All three have created at least one entirely new supernatural species; notably Werewolves, Immortals and Original Vampires respectively. **They all were betrayed by the ones they loved (Inadu by her mother, Qetsiyah by Silas and Esther by Klaus). ***Furthermore, two were killed by a family member: Inadu by her mother and Esther by her son, Klaus. **Even after death they were all still active as spirits, trying to ensure their goals in life were accomplished. **All three were able to resurrect themselves in various forms. **The consequences of their acts lead to curses (The Werewolf Curse, The Travelers' Curse and Vampirism, respectively) that significantly affected their people for generations to come. *The Hollow shares a few similarities with Dahlia: **Both were called "the most powerful witches", though in context of either being in "all of" or "in" history''The Brothers That Care Forgot, respectively, on . According to Freya, "Dahlia is the most powerful witch she's ever seen".Save My Soul'' **Both were betrayed and killed by family members: Inadu by her mother and Dahlia, betrayed by her sister, Esther, and killed by her nephew, Klaus. Gallery |-|Season Four= TO402-077-Unknown Dark Entity.png TO403-065-Vincent~Eva.png TO403-071-Entity.png TO404-117-The Hollow.png TO404-125-The Hollow.png TO404-148-Marcel~The Hollow.png TO405-015-Mikael Hallucination~Klaus.png TO405-029-Marcel~Hollow.png TO405-030-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-032-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-045~Hollow Elijah~Marce.png TO405-046-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-047-Hollow Klaus-Marce~Hollow Elijah.png TO405-048-Hollow Klaus-Hollow Elijah~Marcel.png TO405-054-Klaus~Hollow Mikael.png TO405-055-Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-075-Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-076~Hollow Mikael-Klaus.png TO405-078-Klaus-Hollow Freya-Hollow_Mikael.png TO405-085-Hollow Freya.png TO405-087-Hollow Freya.png TO405-091-Representational Totem Channeling Spell-Hollow.png TO405-093-The Hollow.png TO405-107-Marcel-Hollow Mikael.png TO405-111~Marcel-Klaus-Hollow Mikael.png TO405-116-The Hollow.png TO407-175~Sofya-Hollow.png TO407-176~Sofya-Hollow.png TO407-177-Sofya~Hollow.png TO407-179-Sofya-Hollow.png TO408-002-Shaman-Baby.png TO408-003-Hollow Baby.png TO408-004-Hallow Jaw Bone.png TO408-021-Sofya-Hollow~Marcel.png TO408-022-Sofya-Hollow~Marcel.png TO408-031-Marcel-Sofya-Hollow.png TO408-033-Sofya-Hollow-Marcel~Elijah.png TO408-035-Sofya-Hollow~Marcel~Elijah.png TO408-056-Sofya-Hollow.png TO408-057-Sofya-Hollow.png TO408-062-Hollow-Inadu.png TO408-063~Hollow~Inadu~Tribesmen.png TO408-075-Hollow-Inadu.png TO408-077-Hollow-Inadu.png TO408-078-Hollow-Inadu-Tribesmen-Elders-Shaman.png TO408-096-Sofya-Hollow.png TO408-100-Hollow Bones.png TO408-101-Hollow Bones.png TO408-107-Sofya-Hollow.png TO408-143-Elijah-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-002-Sofya-The Hollow~Elijah~Enchanted Thorns Stake.png‎ TO409-003-Sofya-The Hollow.png‎ TO409-005-Enchanted Thorns Stake~Sofya-The Hollow.png TO409-008-Sofya-The Hollow~Nathaniel~Witches.png‎ TO409-024-Sofya-The Hollow.png‎ TO409-031-Sofya-The Hollow~Vincent.png‎ TO409-034-Sofya-The Hollow~Vincent.png‎ TO409-053-Sofya-The Hollow.png‎ TO409-054-Sofya-The Hollow-Tunde's Blade~Elijah.png‎ TO409-056-Sofya-The Hollow.png‎ TO409-086-Sofya-Hollow~Marcel.png TO409-088-Marcel-Jaw_Bone-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-093-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-097-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-098-Marcel-Sofya-Hollow.png TO409-111-Sofya~Marcel-Hollow.png TO409-112-The_Hollow.png TO409-115-The_Hollow.png TO409-117-The_Hollow.png TO409-140-The_Hollow.png TO410-014-The Hollow.png TO410-030-The Hollow.png TO410-032-The Hollow~Marcel.png TO410-034-The Hollow.png TO410-135-The Hollow~Kol.png TO410-137-The Hollow~Davina~Kol.png TO411-005-The Hollow.png TO411-007-The Hollow.png TO411-048-The Hollow.png TO411-049-Hollow Jackson.png TO411-051-Hollow Jackson~Hayley.png TO411-059-The Hollow-Hayley.png TO411-061-Hollow Keelin.png TO411-063-Hollow Keelin.png TO411-072-Hollow Jackson~Hayley.png TO411-073-Hollow Jackson~Hayley.png TO411-074-Hollow Jackson.png TO411-085-Hollow Jackson.png TO411-087-Hollow Keelin~Freya.png TO411-088-Freya-Hollow Keelin.png TO411-110-The Hollow.png TO411-112-The Hollow.png TO411-117-The Hollow~Hayley.png TO411-140-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-026-Hope~The Hollow.png TO412-051-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-072-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-076-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-078-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-080-The Hollow~Hope.png TO412-091-The Hollow.png TO412-092-The Hollow.png TO412-095-The Hollow.png TO412-102-The Hollow~Sofya.png TO412-103-The Hollow.png TO412-107-The Hollow.png TO412-109-The Hollow.png TO412-111-The Hollow.png TO412-116-The Hollow.png TO412-119-The Hollow.png TO412-120~Vincent-The Hollow.png TO412-122-The Hollow.png TO412-123-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-124-Hope-The Hollow.png TO412-134-Hope-The Hollow.png TO413-006-Hope-The Hollow.png TO413-007~Hope-The Hollow~Dominic-Hollow's Followers.png TO413-022-Hope-The Hollow.png TO413-024-Hope-The Hollow.png TO413-051-Hope-The Hollow-Dominic.png TO413-095-The Hollow~Hayley~Hope-Freya~Vincent-Rebekah~Klaus~Elijah~Marcel~Kol.png |-|Season Five= TO508-099-Elijah.png TO508-100-Klaus.png TO508-101-Klaus-Rebekah-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-020-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow.png TO513-021-Klaus-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow.png TO513-024-Klaus-Cami Hallucination-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow.png TO513-026-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow-Klaus.png TO513-027-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow-Klaus.png TO513-044-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow~Klaus.png TO513-048-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow-Klaus.png References See also it:Ombra fr: Le Hollow Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:Labonair Family Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Deceased